


Maybe tomorrow, maybe next year

by LeoScorpio



Category: Il Divo, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoScorpio/pseuds/LeoScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all had happened so many years ago, but this day, this night, this morning, it felt as if it was only yesterday.</p><p>The story is not band specific, it uses the members of Il Divo as characters, but the essence of the story isn't about them, so if you don't know them (or don't like them ;) ) it shouldn't keep you from reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

He had been staring at the fire for hours. Watching the flames play their little game, tickling the wood, then slowly devouring it until nothing was left but ashes. He had been feeding the fire, as he had been feeding his emotions by filling his mind with memories. He had lived through each and every one in this night: sadness, happiness, love, hate, pity, loneliness. They had left him exhausted but revived at the same time. He felt tired, but yet awake. He felt as if he had cleansed his soul.

 

It all had happened so many years ago, but this day, this night, this morning, it felt as if it was only yesterday.

 

He looked outside. Although he saw nothing but darkness, he knew that the break of dawn was not far. And with the start of this new day, he knew that he would see her again. As he did every year. She would be there: appearing in the first light, looking for him, waiting for him. He remembered all the times he had watched her. How it had filled him with happiness and sadness at the same time to stand there, in the middle of the forest at the shore of the lake. To stand there and watch her appear in the mist, to drink in her every feature, to make the memory last for another year.

 

He decided to go out, to sit on the roof of the cabin. He wanted to be there when the world around him woke. He wanted to feel one with his universe, to feel small under the last glimpse of the stars above. To feel part of this world that had been his for so many years, to feel human, to feel… And to see…

 

Carefully he opened the door and made his way to the stairs, quietly, so he wouldn't wake his friend. He knew the other two weren't back yet. After the evening they had spent together, talking, teasing, bringing back memories and just enjoying each others company, for the first time in many years, the two had decided to go out and visit a club, just as they had done before. He didn't expect them back until the sun was high up in the sky.

 

He smiled at the memories of their reunion last night. It had been years since they all had come together like this and even though they had aged on the inside and the outside, the moment they had laid eyes on each other, time had disappeared. All that mattered was the fact that they were together again. He was grateful for the fact that all three had made the decision to come and visit him on their respective journeys. He had always known there would come a time when they would be reunited, when their roads would cross again, but hadn't dared to think it would happen in this place or this soon. And on top of that, the incredible timing of them all arriving the same day, be it accidental and coincidental, was like a miracle.

 

Even though he had visited them in the past years, they had never really spoken to each other, they had not had the possibility to catch up on what had happened since that day. He knew each of them had kept an eye on what happened in the lives of the others, but they had all become involved in projects which were time and emotion consuming. The contact had not been the same. It couldn't have been.

 

But now it felt as if no time had passed since they had last spoken. They were here. They were together again. Like back in the days when they had travelled the world, had sung their hearts out to audiences going wild, had been like four close brothers sticking together for better or for worse.

 

They had all travelled different paths both in their lives and on their way here, they had taken their time, made their detours, but here they were. Well, he thought, as he couldn't help a chuckle, not exactly here. Those two were incredible: if there was a club near enough they would go and have a blast. Some things really never changed.

 

He had reached the top of the stairs and opened the door that led out on the flat roof of the cabin. Looking up he saw the stars giving their last drops of light before they would fade in the shadow of the rising sun. He felt emotions welling up, as almost always when standing under the enormity of the sky above.

 

He deeply loved this place. The trees, the lake, the birds always cheering him up with their song when he needed it, the weather which always seemed to reflect his moods. He knew he wouldn't stay here forever, that it was no more than a crossroads, but it had been home for years and would be home until the waiting was over.  
_________________


	2. Maybe Tomorrow, Maybe Tonight

 

Sitting down on the edge of the roof, he pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his arms on them. He would have to wait but didn't really mind. He felt at ease, comfortable with his surroundings, comfortable with himself. His mind wandered back to the hospital room, the place where they had last been together, where they had last touched.

 

It was like a lifetime ago. He recalled seeing them sitting around the bed. He remembered their faces, remembered the look in their eyes. There were no words to be said, neither for comfort nor consolation. They all saw the same thing: the cuts on the face had started to heal, the bruises were slowly fading, but life was fading with them. Each and everyone of them knew there was no hope.

 

He remembered trying to reach her, with the words that formed in his heart and mind.

 

"I am sorry my loved one. I am sorry that for now our paths will lead us in different directions. I am sorry for all the moments that I caused you grief or hurt or sadness. I know regrets will not change anything. They will only make things more complicated, and cause more pain and sadness. I will try and be happy. I'll be happy for the joy you brought to my life, for making me who I am, for being on my side when I needed you there. I'll try and move on, I'll try and greet every new morning with a smile. I'll try and be who you knew me to be. But I need you to know that I will miss you every break of dawn. Every star I see will remind me of your smile. Every raindrop that will fall on me will remind me of your touch. And I need you to know that I will be looking forward to the day that our paths will cross again, to the moment we will be reunited."

 

He smiled at the memory.

 

It had been so true. He had felt those words deep within, in a place so warm, so full of love, he could still feel it, kindling inside. He knew she was part of him, that he was part of her. Though they may be separated by the thin line between life and death, their love would always reach across.

 

The door opened behind him.  
"Are you okay?" his friend asked.

 

He nodded, looked behind him and couldn't help but smile. "I am fine, you look like you need some more sleep though. I am sorry if I woke you."

 

"That's okay. It wasn't you, I just woke up, and saw the light in your room was still on, but you weren't there. They're not back yet?"

 

"Nope. I don't think they'll be back anytime soon. It's been a while since they had the chance to go clubbing together."

 

They looked at each other and chuckled. "They should be mentioned in the Guinness Book of Records, for visiting the largest number of night clubs," David said. "Even here, they don't stop."

 

"You know, some things really never change," he replied.

 

David sat down next to him, his long legs dangling over the edge of the roof. "You think she'll be here?"

 

"I know she'll be here," he replied.

 

He had told his brothers why he had stayed here all these years, why he hadn't moved on like they would be doing. He told them of the visits, of the one morning every year that meant the world, that meant everything to him. They had listened to him and could only look at him when he finished, their eyes a mixture of admiration and sympathy. His story had touched them deeply.

 

They sat quietly, each with his own thoughts, content with each other's company.

 

The night started to fade, and they could now see the outlines of the trees around them. The lake in front of the cabin showed a layer of mist. Dawn wasn't too far away.

 

His mind went back again to that morning, so long ago. He could still hear what she had said to him, could still hear her voice, whispering through the hours, days and years that had passed.

 

"I love you. You know I love you. You know I will always love you. You gave my life so much more depth, added so much feeling to it. You touched me where I didn't know I could be touched. My life would never have been like this without you. Even though we had our problems, they only added to what we had, to what we have. They strengthened our bond, further entwined our souls. I am not sure what it will be like without you. I will face what will come, knowing you gave me all you had to give. Knowing we will be one forever. We will be apart for now, but we will find each other again. Some day I know we will find each other again."

 

As they did every time he felt them, the words tightened his throat, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. The world around him mirrored his feelings, and a soft warm drizzle started to fall.

 

"Dawn is coming." David's voice pulled him back from his memories.

 

The stars had lost their bright sparkle. They were surrendering to the first hints of daylight.

 

The haze above the lake seemed to thicken. Somewhere deep in the forest a bird started its song.

 

The door behind them opened and they both looked around.  
"You guys are back early," David winked.

 

Sébastien smiled: "Some one has gotten old."

 

Carlos raised his eyebrows somewhat sarcastically: "Who suggested going back, monsieur?"

 

Seb ignored the remark and sat down next to Urs. "We thought we should share this new day with the four of us. Might be the last one for quite a while. Carlos and I have to move on today, we have people waiting for us."

 

Urs nodded. He knew they had to move on. He knew he would stay here and wait. He didn't mind. This place had been his for the time he had been waiting and it felt as close to a home as it could. He understood his friends' need to be reunited with their lost loved ones.

 

Carlos sat down next to David, and the four of them were silent. There was no need to speak. As though spoken aloud, they shared the memories of all the days, months, years they spent together.

 

They listened to the bird choir that seemed to gain power as the darkness disappeared. The drizzle had stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Then, still quite sudden, the first hints of daybreak lightened the lake and the haze above it. And in front of their eyes a figure arose. It was a woman, and she seemed to slowly float across the water, as if looking for something. Or someone.

 

Urs watched. He took in her every feature, every minor change since the last time he saw her. He drank in every movement, knowing it would likely be another year before he would see her again. Unless…

 

They watched her as she seemed to be looking for something, searching for something she couldn't see but knew was there somewhere. They sat there quietly, on top of the roof, as she struggled to touch what she felt was there, just beyond her reach.

 

 

They watched her lowering her head, wrapping her arms around herself, as if she were crying, but trying to comfort herself. A lonely figure, a shadow on the water.

 

Urs whispered to her:

"You know you can do this. I know you can do this. You are being so strong. I know it is hard, that every day seems like a year. In the morning when you open your eyes, all you want to do is close them again. In the afternoon, when the sun warms your skin, your heart still feels cold and lonely. In the evening, when darkness covers the world and light seems a million miles away. And at night when you know a new day awaits, but you are not sure you have the courage to face it. Despite all you managed to live, and to be strong. You take a deep breath and face what comes your way. I know. I have seen it all. And I am so proud of you. You know I will wait for that moment when we will be together again. You know I am with you every single day. You know I love you still."

 

In his mind he reached out to her. He dried her tears and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to fill her with his love, tried to make her feel what he felt for her.

 

And in front of their eyes, as the strengthening light of the new day chased away the remains of the night, they saw her raise her head and pull back her shoulders. They saw her manage a smile, as if she had taken in the words whispered to her. It was as if a weight had been taken off her back, as if she had taken strength of what he had given.

 

She would face what would come her way. She would find a way to survive. To survive till the moment they would be reunited.

 

"Until we meet again my love"

 

And she faded away in the rays of sunlight…

 

Urs felt Sébastien wrap an arm around him. He realised tears were running down his face. He looked up to the others and saw they were still taken by what they had seen happening on the lake. It had been the first time for them to witness what was the thin line between two worlds. Urs knew they were looking at one another and he smiled at their genuine awe of what the mere power of love could accomplish.

 

"I knew she was having a hard time, but I never realised… I should have been there more often," Carlos said, his voice tight with emotion.

 

"It's okay," Urs replied. "She knows that everyone moves on in their own way. And even though you may not have visited her that often in person, your thoughts have been with her. I know that, but so does she. It helps."

 

He smiled through his tears. "She is getting closer each year. At first I could only reach out, now I can actually hold her. And she seems to hear me. It makes the wait a little easier for the both of us. She trusts I will be here waiting for her. And when she finally gets here, we will move on together. Then we will come and find the three of you again. But for now, I just need to wait. And you need to move on."

 

He got up. "It is time for you to go, isn't it?"

 

David looked him in the eyes. "I can stay, if you want me too. My family will understand. I haven't been separated from them for that long"

 

"No, it's okay. I have managed for all these years, in the whole scheme of time it won't be that much longer. You need to go and see your loved ones. Tell mine that I miss them, and look forward to seeing them again."

 

Sébastien seemed to hesitate, but then nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, we will do that. And I do hope, for you and her, that it won't take another year…"

 

They all walked down the stairs, and out the front door. There wasn't much more to say. They all knew where their paths would lead them, and they could just hope that the four of them would be reunited as soon as possible.

 

They hugged each other and said their goodbyes. As he raised his hand in a last goodbye to his friends walking down the path along the lake, Urs couldn't help but recollect David's last words.

 

"I still can't believe it, even though I saw it with my own eyes. Your love is still so strong, even stronger, it seems, after all these years. It must have been so difficult to have gone through this every single year?" David had said, "Through this… this visit?"

 

And as his friends disappeared and entered their next world Urs whispered his answer:

 

"My friend, you have no idea how difficult it was. Suddenly being separated from the three of you, who had become an essential part of my life. And above all being separated from that special someone who made me all I never thought I could be. But at the same time I have been given the possibility to comfort the person I love but was forced to leave behind… Even though it is only for a few minutes on this very morning…

The very morning, on which many, many years ago, I died…"  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A story that found its way from my imagination onto paper...or rather screen. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
